Mr Billingshurst
A very wealthy, vindictive, business man with his own business empire. Early Life Born in poverty to two loving parents in Bognor Regis, he was always treated spoiled by his parents who despite their lack of wealth were demanded to get Mr Billinghurst everything that he wanted. He soon after bullying in school created his empire which started by stealing peoples toys and selling them in the playground. From this he grew his empire forever expanding his business empire to be the global success albeit at the expense of many others. He has had issues in the past including being involved in the investigation to members in his organisations death and fraud but Mr Billinghurst has been vindicated each time. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He moves to Grasmere Valley hoping to see his business empire expand even further. The town however are not flattered by him and take a dislike to him almost immediately. Volume 31 He is now living with Eva Palmero who is his girlfriend. Many think that the couple may eventually wed. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 4 You May Climb Up the Ladder David Kelly wants to climb up in the social world however Mr Billinghurst who is looking to make a deal with him insists he must give up his girlfriend Marci Collins who according to Mr Billingshurst is not suitable for the business upper class world and instead marry Eva Palmero. David wanting to work with Mr Billingshurst initially accepts the terms but as the wedding proceeds with the help of Devon, Nanny Prescot and the gang they dissuade David to marry Eva and he instead marries his true love, the school teacher Marci. Mr Billingshurst is furious and fires David but he does not care and quits his job as he says he would rather have Marci than a high flying job. Ironically enough Mr Billinghurst ends up going out with Eva. Season 5 Episode 13 Back Down Matthew Pratt wants to do business with Mr Billinghurst and merge the two companies together. Nanny Prescot and Devon urge him not to as siding with Mr Billinghurst could compromise Matthew's Christian testimony. He ignores them. His nephew Colin Pratt who started to work at Mr Billinghurst's company got fired on day one after sharing his faith to Pepe, who was a homosexual colleague who pretended to be interested in Christianity just to tape him saying statements that could come out as not political correct and causing for his rival to be fired. Despite a hearing with the HR department Colin is blacklisted from working there or anywhere else for that matter. Mr Billinghurst insists he will do the same to Matthew unless he denies his faith and his nephew. Matthew does. Episode 14 Devontourage Nanny Prescot and Devon cannot believe what Matthew has done and so they try to campaign against the merge with Devon's own group known as the Devontourage which even sees Carla joining in after splitting up with Matthew. Mr Billingshurst seeing this as a problem asks for his new partner Matthew Pratt to sort out the situation which he ends managing to do causing a bad light on the Devontourage which soon disbands and keeps there business a float. In this episode also among the Devontourage is Par Daniels who is a sworn enemy of Mr Billinghurst as she sees him as a threat to the environment. Season 6 Episode 6 Fallen